1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable skate. In particular, the present invention relates to an adjustable skate for adjusting a length of a chamber in the boot of the adjustable skate according to different foot lengths of different wearers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Skates, whether with wheels or a blade, are popular among young people. Many skates are adjustable in length and/or width to suit different foot sizes of various wearers. Nevertheless, the adjusting mechanisms of the skates are complicated and thus costly. Further, the adjusting procedures for the adjusting mechanisms are troublesome and time-consuming, as they include detachment of bolts and screws before adjustment as well as reassembling of the bolts and screws after adjustment. It is, therefore, a long and unfulfilled need for a simple adjusting device for the skates without time-consuming procedures for adjustment.
An object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable skate having a bladder for adjusting a length of a chamber in the boot of the adjustable skate according to different foot lengths of different wearers.
An adjustable skate in accordance with the present invention includes a boor and a liner, The boot includes an upper and a sole, the upper including a toe cap and a heel portion. The liner is mounted in the boot and includes a bottom plate slidably mounted on the sole and a toe box provided on a front end of the bottom plate. A chamber for receiving a foot of a wearer is defined between the toe box of the liner and the heel portion of the boot. A bolt is formed on the toe box of the liner.
An adjusting member is mounted to the toe cap of the boot and engaged with the bolt on the toe box of the liner. The adjusting member and the member are so configured that rotation of the adjusting member causes the liner to move along a lengthwise direction of the boot.
In an embodiment of the invention, the member on the toe box of the liner is a bolt, and the adjusting member includes an end having a screw hole for threadedly engaging with the bolt on the toe box of the liner. The toe cap of the boot includes a hole in a front end thereof. The other end of the adjusting member is received in the hole of the toe cap and drivable by a tool. The other end of the adjusting member rotates idly when the adjusting member is turned.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.